1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to means for dispensing shaving lubrication from a container. More specifically, it relates to a self-contained dispensing cap with provision for the direct application of shaving lubricant from a container to which the cap is attached or is an integral part thereof, to the blade of the razor. Thus, the present invention relates to a single device which enables a shaver to avoid the necessity of applying shaving lubricant to the face by hand.
2. Prior Art Statement
It has been recognized that the preparation of body hair for shaving, by the application of lather or shaving cream with a brush or by hand can be expensive and time consuming. Further, the lather or cream may run if too wet or may dry up before the shaving razor gets to the particular area to be shaved. Also, the lather or cream is wasted or lost on the applicator, the hand and/or areas of the body peripherally to the area to be shaved.
One development made in response to the foregoing was the shaving cream-containing razor. In some systems the shaving cream was carried in a hollow handle and applied as needed. In others, the lubricant was located on or in the head of the razor. Many patents have issued on small variations on these ideas and the art is replete with detailed features.
Exemplary of the patents showing shaving cream dispensers in the handle position of a razor are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,412,465; 3,783,511; 4,023,269; 4,077,119; 4,228,587 and 4,562,643. These patents call for various handle replacements, handle modifications or handle designs which require either a very small volume or a very large or even huge handle. Thus, the amount of shaving cream is very small for a normal size handle or, in the alternative, for any significant amount of shaving cream or lubricant to be present, a very bulky design is required which is heavy and, most significantly, awkward to use. In either case, there is an inherent disadvantage to the use of the handle as the shaving medium carrier due to the size of the handle versus the size of the hand. Also, many of these patents are directed to dispensing the shaving medium to the surface to be shaved and not the razor edge. Only U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,119 provides cream to the blade, but this device is extremely limited in volume and optional carriers as it requires a pressurized cartridge and this must be small enough to fit into a handle, as shown.
Other patents illustrate shaving lubricant application via holders or configurations which attach to or near the razor blade for direct application to the face during shaving. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,437 shows a moisturizing device attached to a razor handle with a pivoting lubricant applicator which swings into position near the blade during use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,429 likewise shows a moisturizing device attached to a handle and blade with a pad or bar that applies soapy lather directly to the face and U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,644 shows a lubricant roller which applies lubricant near the blade during use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,821 describes a lubricating strip attached to a blade cartridge. One of these patents are directed to applying the lubricant directly to the blades before use and all rely upon direct attachments to the razor handle which again create bulk, weight and get in the way of various shaving stroke maneuvers which are normally performed during shaving.